Oaken's Hospital
by couarge09
Summary: Anna has ADHD and Elsa has PDT. Read Anna's experience going to a mental hospital. I suck at summaries, please just read. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

When my parents first told me to pack my bags I thought we were going on a trip, like Disneyland or universal studios. I was so excited I packed a week's worth of belongings; ten minutes after they said it. They were shocked to see me rush downstairs with my suitcase. Before, they had a chance to speak I rushed outside and waited for them by the car, which was a 1997 Toyota. My parents came out a few seconds behind me, but they were missing something.

Where was there suitcase? I thought to myself and why did they look sad rather than happy. Maybe when you get older you start to lose your childhood excitement. I just shrugged and opened the car door which my father unlocked. I pushed my suitcase to the other side and took the other side. Once I closed the door, my father started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

It was kind of strange that we we're going to Disneyland on a school day. Maybe my parent's thought I really deserved it, but they didn't know what I did. Guilt sweep over me, slightly damping my excitement. I recall taking a bunch of Adderall, which was medication I took to help with my ADHD. ADHD, also known as Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, symptoms include inattentiveness, hyperactivity and impulsiveness and may cause problems at home, school and in relationships.

I don't remember how much I took, but it was enough to make me past out. I didn't want to live anymore, I was sick of putting my parents through enough pain. Even though they would tell me not to worry about them and that they were fine, I knew they were lying. Sometimes when my parents thought I was asleep, I'd hear my mother crying downstairs and my father saying soothing words to comfort her. It hurt me knowing that I was causing this much pain.

They wasted so much time and money on me that now it was showing on their face. My father a joyful man (well, at least in pictures), looks tired all the time and my mother who's normally calm , looks stressed and worried. It's ally my fault, I should have j-… I shook the thought out of my head and begin thinking of something else. I didn't want to be depressed when I arrived where ever we were going.

I looked out the window looking at the signs we passed, we passed 2 McDonalds and a Inn. This wasn't the route we took we wanted to go to Disneyland or Orlando so where were we going? I didn't think about it that much because I soon begin to imagine what rides were we going to go on and did I bring enough clothes or did I overdo it? My thought was interrupted by the car stopping.

We're here already? That couldn't be possible. I looked out the window and saw that we were at a gas station. I looked at my father, who was having a hushed conversation with my mother about something. I wonder what that was about. My father noticed my stare and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was acting strange, maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night. Once my father left to go pay for the gas, it was only me and my mother in the car. It was silent expect for the radio, but you could barely hear it.

My mom seemed content with the silence, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Momma, do you know where we're going?" I asked looking at her. Her face expression was unreadable, but I did see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. What's wrong with my parents? Did they find out? No that couldn't be, could it? My reverie was interrupted by my mother saying,

"You'll see soon, Honey. Just relax." But I couldn't relax, I wanted to know what was wrong with my parents. I leaned over moving closer to the passenger seat and asked,

"Mom, are you and dad ok?" My mom was shocked to see me this close to her, but nonetheless she replied.

"Anna, please sit back down and yes we're fine." I knew she was lying and wanted to question her some more, but my father came back.

"We have enough, let's go, He said as he turned the key into the engine, bringing it to life. Before he left the gas station, he told me to sit down which I did quickly. I saw my mom let out a breath of relief. If she thinks she's getting off that easy, she's got another thing coming. We were off on the road again and I couldn't stand the silence and my parents didn't seem like they wanted to talk, so I asked them to turn on the radio.

My mother turned the knob and my favorite song came on.

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way"

I started to hum to lyrics while swaying my hair to the rhythm.

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where do you think you're going, baby?

I knew my favorite part was coming up and I couldn't resist not singing it, so when it came I sang at the top of my lungs. I'm not a bad singer, but nobody wants to hear you sing over the radio.

"Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!"

As I was singing that part I stood up as far as I could and start dancing. I was about to sing the next verse when my father turned off the radio.

"Anna, Sit down before you hurt yourself." He said still not taking his eyes off the road. I sat down, I wanted to ask to turn back on the radio, but I could tell my father was annoyed right now, so I just hummed the tune in my head.

Two hours passed, I woke up and it was night time. We we're still on the road; how is this place? I thought to myself. As I was stretching, I felt the car stop and heard my father say we're here. I looked out the window and saw we stopped at Oaken's Hospital. Why are we at a hospital? I'm not sick? Maybe it was my mom or dad, but why would they take me?

Before I could think any further the side of my door opened, I looked out too see my father standing there.

"C'mon Anna." Once I got out, my father grabbed my suitcase and shut the door. My father begin walking to the entrance, I looked back and saw that my mother was still in the car, but crying. What's going? If mom's not sick, I'm sick, and dad's not sick then why are we at a hospital? That's when it dawned on me that, they were admitting into a mental hospital. I started to cry and my father noticed I was no longer following him.

He knew I knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry Anna, but it's for the best." I don't remember what happened next, but I knew I caused a big scene. The next morning I woke up in some room, the windows had bars on it, there was another bed next to mine, and someone was in the shower. Where was I? I thought. That's when flashbacks of yesterday night came back to me. I jumped off the bed and to the door, once outside the room I tried running down the hallway, but something pierced my leg. The next thing I know, I passed out.

I woke up again in the same room, but this time someone was in there. The person didn't know I was awake, but I heard them talking to someone. I turned around trying not to make a sound, to see the most beautiful girl ever. She had platinum blonde hair, which was currently in bun, icy blue eyes, which seemed to be worried about something, and porcelain skin. She was definition of beauty that I felt myself blushing just at her appearance.

I saw that she was sitting on her bed talking to no one, I found that strange. I tried listening to what she was saying, but it was like she could tell I was awake, so she stopped and looked at me. We made eye contact. I felt embarrassed because I didn't say anything and she probably knows I was watching her. It was silent as we stared at each other. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. It was getting weird; I quickly turned around to look elsewhere. I waited for a few minutes, before turning back around and saw that she was still looking at me. Enough was enough.

"Hi my name is Anna, you?" I was afraid she wasn't going to answer, but she did. Her was voice was beautiful, but you could barely hear it if you were in public somewhere.

"I'm Elsa." She said finally taking her eyes off me and playing with the hem of her shirt. She seemed like she shouldn't be here at all. I was about to ask what was she doing here, when a guy with shaggy blonde hair, huge nose, brown eyes, fit, and stood around 5'9 came in.

"Lunch is ready, He said looking towards Elsa and I. Elsa and I both nodded. Elsa quickly got up and left the room. I slowly got up and followed her, I wondered how long was I was going to stay here and I was afraid to meet the other patients.

**A/n: This is a one-shot; I had this idea in my mind for a while. I hopped you guys liked it and if you want me to continue PM or leave a review (reviews are appreciated). Thanks for reading,bye**


	2. Chapter 2

I probably was unclear, but the reason Anna's in the hospital because she tried to kill herself.


End file.
